Proteins undergo numerous physical and chemical changes that affect potency and safety. Among these are aggregation, which includes dimerization, trimerization, and higher-order aggregates, plus crystallization and precipitation. Aggregation is rapidly emerging as a key issue underlying multiple deleterious effects for peptide or protein-based therapeutics, including loss of efficacy, altered pharmacokinetics, reduced stability or product shelf life, and induction of unwanted immunogenicity. In addition, bioavailability and pharmacokinetics of a self-associating peptide can be influenced by aggregate size and the ease of disruption of the non-covalent intermolecular interactions at the subcutaneous site. Hydrophobic aggregation mediated by seemingly innocuous solution formulation conditions can have a dramatic effect on the subcutaneous bioavailability and pharmacokinetics of a therapeutic peptide and in the extreme, can totally preclude its absorption (Clodfelter 1998). During the course of the manufacturing process, proteins are purified and concentrated using a variety of means. These means include ultrafiltration, affinity chromatography, selective absorption chromatography, ion exchange chromatography, lyophilization, dialysis, and precipitation or salting-out. Such concentration can lead to aggregation which in turn can increase the immunogenicity of the protein therapeutic. One means to avoid this problem is to work with the protein solutions at lower concentrations and correspondingly larger volumes. However, the need to work with larger volumes naturally introduces inefficiencies in the manufacturing process. During fill-and-finish operations, concentrated protein solutions squeeze through piston pumps, which imparts high-shear and mechanical stresses that cause denaturation and aggregation. By adding alkylglycosides as described in the present invention to the protein solutions during the course of purification and concentration by the means described above, aggregation can be reduced or eliminated, providing for greater efficiency in the manufacturing process, and providing for a final product which is desirably less immunogenic. The concentrations of alkylglycoside found to be effective in this application must be at least somewhat higher than the critical micelle concentration.
Many products are only effective when delivered by injection in relatively high concentration. Preventing aggregation has become a major issue for pharmaceutical formulators since the trend toward high-concentration solutions increases the likelihood of protein-protein interactions favoring aggregation. Thus, protein aggregation may impact biological product process yield and potency. Since aggregation is frequently mediated by higher temperatures, protein therapeutics require certain so-called “Cold Chain” handling requirements to guarantee a continuous chain of refrigerated temperatures during shipping and storage (DePalma Jan. 15 2006). Cold chain requirements significantly increase the cost of storing and transporting drugs. The present invention mitigates and, in some cases, may eliminate the need for strict cold-chain maintenance.
Over the last five years, the FDA and other regulatory agencies have increased their scrutiny of aggregation events, and thus biopharmaceutical companies have increased their efforts to understand them. Of particular concern is the induction of unwanted immunogenicity. The immunogenicity of a self-associating peptide can be influenced by the formation of aggregates formed as a result of non-covalent intermolecular interactions. For example, interferon has been shown to aggregate resulting in an antibody response (Hermeling et al. 2006). The antibody response to erythropoietin has been shown to produce “pure red cell aplasia” in a number of patients receiving recombinant EPO, (Casadevall et al. 2002) which is potentially a life threatening side effect of EPO therapy. Insulin is well known to lose activity rapidly as a result of protein aggregation upon agitation at temperatures above those found upon refrigerated storage (Pezron et al. 2002; Sluzky et al. 1991). Aggregation of recombinant AAV2 results in reduced yield during purification and has deleterious effects on immunogenicity following in vivo administration (Wright 2005).
Recombinant human factor VIII (rFVIII), a multidomain glycoprotein is used in replacement therapy for treatment of hemophilia A. Unfortunately, 15%-30% of the treated patients develop inhibitory antibodies. The presence of aggregated protein in formulations is generally believed to enhance the antibody development response (Purohit et al. 2006).
Enzymes too are known to lose activity as a result of aggregation. For example thermal inactivation of urokinase occurs via aggregation (Porter et al. 1993).
In addition, hydrophobic aggregation mediated by seemingly innocuous solution formulation conditions can have a dramatic effect on the subcutaneous bioavailability and pharmacokinetics of a therapeutic peptide and in the extreme, can totally preclude its absorption (Clodfelter et al. 1998). Peptide or protein therapeutics are frequently formulated at high concentration so that the volume of the formulation that must be administered in order to achieve a therapeutically effective dose can be kept small thereby minimizing patient discomfort. Unfortunately, high protein or peptide concentrations often induce aggregation. In addition, protein aggregation can be induced by necessary excipients such as the antimicrobial preservative benzyl alcohol which are included to maintain product sterility (Roy et al. 2005).
Protein stabilization during lyophilization has also posed problems. Protein therapeutics frequently lose biological activity after lyophilization and reconstitution as a result of aggregate formation and precipitation. Several reconstitution medium additives have been found to result in a significant reduction of aggregation. These include sulfated polysaccharides, polyphosphates, amino acids and various surfactants, not including alkylglycosides (Zhang et al. 1995). In some cases, a combination of alcohols, organic solvents, such as in Fortical, Unigene's nasally delivered calcitonin product, may be used. Roccatano et al. (2002) have used trifluoroethanol mixtures to stabilize various polypeptides. Unfortunately, such agents may be harsh on mucosal tissue causing patient discomfort or local toxicity.